¡¿Ren Tao convertido en neko!
by lovenekoyaoi
Summary: Un invento de fausto ha salido mal y ha condenado al shaman de china lucir de la manera más ridícula posible por 2 semanas ¿Qué hace Ren Tao con cola y orejas de gato? ¿Qué harán nuestros amigos shamanes para arreglar esto? Un: Horo x Ren (si Ren de uke ) (si no os gusta avisar en los reviews) Y las parejas que salgan de mi mente Advertencia:Soy también la neko yaoista
1. Chapter 1

XXXX-XXXX

El torneo de shamanes había sido suspendido , nuestros amigos shamanes habían derrotado a hao ahora hao ya convencido por su hermano de su absurda pensamiento vivía con ellos . Ren, Horo, Chocolove, Ryu, Lyzerg, Anna,Pirika ,Hao,Tamao,Fausto,Eliza y Yoh dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones compartidas de dos Pero uno no tenía tanto sueño como otros

*******En la pensión Asakura a las 2:00 am******

En el cuarto de fausto el respectivo doctor a un despierto quería experimentar algo que había leído recientemente

-Según la guía visual de gatos que encontré tirado por ahí decía que los gatos son más ágiles que los humanos menos chocolove ¿no Eliza?-dijo mientras que miraba a su mujer con la guía en las manos

-*asiente*

-listo con esto lo comprobaremos-dijo mientras movía un tubo de ensayo con un líquido blanco

-pero ahora me falta un conejillo de indias-decía mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón hasta que su cara se ilumino

-tengo alguien en mente-dijo

(En la mente de fausto)

¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo para que lo beba? mmmmm piensa fausto ¡ah! ya se

-que da te aquí Eliza voy a abajar un rato -dijo a su mujer

-*asiente*

***********en la planta baja de la pencion*********

En la cocina:

Fausto puso el líquido en una jeringa y esta la inyecto en una caja de leche, luego de hacer esto subió a su habitación para así por fin irse adormir

**********pensión Asakura 3:38 am***********

Habitación de horo y Ren Horo:

-*ronquidos*

(En la mente de Ren )

-maldito horo es suficiente que me molestes de día y ahora de noche ….mejor me voy a tomar en poco de leche -

En la cocina

Ren abrió el refrigerador para hací sacar tres cajas de leche(supuesta mente toma tres al día)

Ren abrió la primera caja y empezó a tomarla ,en pocos minutos se la toma íso lo mismo con la segunda pero cuando abrió la tercera y tomo un sorbo

-¡qué asco leche agria!-después de eso abrió el basurero y bota la caja de leche para más rato abrir de nuevo el refrigerador y sacar tres más y dirigirse a su cuarto

Cuarto de Ren y horo Horo:

-*ronquidos **ronquidos*

-*aura maligna*hijo de la gran perra deja de roncar de una maldita vez-dijo furioso pero no tan fuerte sabía que sería peor despertar a anna que los ronquidos

Después golpea la cabeza de horo, pero este no lo sintió por el profundo sueño

(En la mente de Ren)

-que me pasa me siento mareado mejor me duermo-luego de tomar las cajas de leche se acostó en el futon para quedar dormido

***********pensión Asakura 10:00 am********

Todos en la pensión estaban despiertos menos horo y Ren que seguían durmiendo

(En la mente de fausto )

Me pregunto se habrá resultado

Dormitorio de horo y Ren

-mmmmm porque me duele la cabeza-dijo horo que recién había despertado para después tocarse la cabeza y sentir un enorme chichón

-maldición Ren no me golpeos cuando duermo-dijo furioso pero a no recibir nada se preocupo

-¿Ren estas bien? –se había acercado mas pero se extrañó a escuchar un sonido

-(ronroneo)(ronroneo)-escucho horo

-Ren si se que pareces un gato con tus ojos pero no es para tanto –movió las sabanas para ver mejor pero quedo sorprendido al ver su imagen

(en la mente de Ren)

-pero que frió hace ¿quién me destapo? *se da vuelta*que hace el idiota de horo mirándome hací

-oye quien te crees para despertarme-dijo pero oídos de horo no fue eso si no un

\- miau miau nía –

-Ren si esto es uno de tus juegos de mal gusto para si –

-¿juego a que te refieres? –dijo pero en realidad fue un

-miau? Miau –dijo

-las orejas y la cola de gato es un juego verdad-dijo para dirigir sus manos y tocarle las orejas en su cabeza

-¡pero qué carajo son de verdad!-grito para luego salir corriendo para avisarle halos otros shamanes de lo ocurrido ya que eso era demasiado raro -orejas de gato?-pensó para también Tocar su cabeza también

Luego en la pensión Asakura se escuchó un grito

-¡MIAUUU! (¡QUE!)

/-/


	2. Eh vuelto

Estoy de vuelta.

Se me habia olvidado como entrar a mi cuenta XDD

bueno. Me he cambiado de Fandom ahora escribo de Undertale includo hace unos minutos publique una historia de undertale.

Pero no avandonare mis historias.

Me puedes encontrar en wattpad como lolxdyaoi26

En amor yaoi como la neko yaoiste que lamentablemente eliminare en algunos minutos para pasar las historias de shaman king aqui.

Si quieren undertale y una narracion mas buena y madura.

Vayan a wattpad y si quieren quentambiensuba mis historias de shaman king ahi me avisan.

Si quieren South park me avisan ya que las editare las historias aqui.

Hasta el momento estoy con una llamada "esto esta mal", por s i vonocen los AU de undertale y les gusta el sanscet busquemen en fanfiction como lolxdyaoi26 (por cierto la historia esta que escribo esta mas adelantada en wattpad.)

Sin mas me despido...

Preparense que actualizare mis historias en umos momentos mas.

No se si fucionar todas mis historias en una cuenta..

¿que dicen?


End file.
